Passion's Crimson Synnes
by The Bud
Summary: Remy explaines.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and chances are you don't ither, so,  
  
Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Passions Crimson Synnes.  
  
  
"Why did you ask me here?" She said. " You don't even think you can kill me too, do you?"  
  
  
A flourished laugh escaped the bloodless lips of the lanky man that once held her  
  
  
Tightly against the worst of life.  
  
  
" If ya t'ink dat I could even fathom to do that," He replied slowly, almost as though   
  
  
mockingly hurt, " Ya don' really know me. What happened w' us?" He asked with a psudo   
  
  
innocence that easily betrayed the soft killing tones of his soothing, deadly voice.  
  
  
  
" Do you remember life when you drink it on your lips?" She asked to avoid the pressing   
  
  
question lain before her by the man with now cold eyes.  
  
  
"I remember you, cheri." Was his answer as he turned his head out of near shame.  
  
  
"I can't believe that." She said just as cold. "Our time together, every time you held  
  
  
me when I cried, and every time I did the same for you, Our nights of sweet passion,  
  
  
this is what you remember when you lead someone to die. I meant nothing!" She  
  
sneered.   
  
  
  
"I didn't ask you here to be lied to." Was his small reply. " I know you loved me  
  
once, I'm dead, not heartless."  
  
  
"To me, you may as well be both!" She spat "Try convincing Logan and Storm  
  
  
you have a heart! See what they say."  
  
  
The cajun just smiles. The one that could melt the coldest woman's black heart  
  
  
And set flame to the most seasoned ladie's cheeks. " They would thank me."  
  
  
Was his smooth counter back.  
  
  
"How can you be so arrogant!" She said as she deals a blow fatal to the non dead  
  
  
and just a small annoyance to the man enduring the sign of contempt.  
  
  
"That just shows de scope o' tings dat your willing to understand." This is an understatement,  
  
  
how understanding would someone be to a man that has killed two of your  
  
  
best friends out of pure blood sport? How crazy would someone have to be to  
  
  
meet the man face to face? How desperate?  
  
  
"Would ya like to know why Wolverine and Storm?" He asked, "Or ya gonna jus'  
  
  
up an beat de tar outta me and fr' get dis conversation never took place?" A well placed  
  
  
verbal defense. The cajun is known for these. They are part of his charm,  
  
  
the part that leads people to trust, the part that leads the young woman  
  
  
in his company to wonder why.  
  
  
"Your right. Remy." She breaths. "Ah was out of place." He has always done this  
  
  
to her. Part of the reason she's even here now. The fact of the matter is, is that  
  
  
this thief had stolen her heart. No matter what he does, she can't help but forgive  
  
  
him. Right now, at this very moment, she knows, had she not had been invulnerable,  
  
  
she'd be lunch. Weather Remy knows this or not, she does, and that makes him all the   
  
  
more frightning.  
  
  
"Ya still t'ink I'm here to eat you like de big bad wolf, non? He injects as a joke to lighten  
  
  
the mood, if anything, it only made it more tense.  
  
  
"Remy, just explain, I want to go." She is nervous and understandably so.  
  
  
  
"D'acord." He agreed as he sipped his small glass of blushed wine.  
  
  
  
"Storm, as you know, I felt a fondness for, non?" He stated.  
  
  
"I know. Continue." She requested.  
  
  
"Storm was one of me once, I merely wanted to spare her dis again" Logical  
  
  
you would think, but how do you explain "logic" to someone who had never experianced that  
  
  
brand of logic?  
  
  
"Bullshit. And Wolverine?" She said disbelieving.  
  
  
"Ah see you still don' understand. Ah surpose above all, Ah  
  
  
just wanted to see you again and hear your voice so close to my heart." Was his answer.  
  
  
"Just tell me. If not me, than the three children who found their daddy's head three  
  
  
weeks after we buried the body." She threw at him.  
  
  
"He had to die for two reasons for sure and several more likely." He said.  
  
  
"What gave you the right to decide?" She asked. "What ever gives us the right?"  
  
  
  
"You won't understand. I'd better be going." He stated as he arose to leave.  
  
  
"I probably won't. Don't leave." She requested.  
  
  
"I tell you only dis, had he lived, and my new family had  
  
  
gotten wind of him, dose kids woulda had a lot more to worry 'bout den "daddy's" head.  
  
  
Der was a time he coulda been worse den me. I done what I did to give them a chance."  
  
  
Gambit seemed pained to say this and the next words seemed hard, even for him to form.  
  
  
"Cheri, you don' understand did none, but all dis is to save the family dat betrayed  
  
  
me, from de family dat accept me. I can't see you no more, but I had to one last time."  
  
  
"Remy, your crying.. somewhat... There's more, isn't there?" She asked sweetly and quietly.  
  
  
"Much more. When someone like me kills a man, everyt'ing dat was his is mine."  
  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Jean can tell you much more dan she tin'ks. Please, Your forgiveness is all I ask."  
  
  
"I hope I can give it to you one day." She said.  
  
  
"Dats more that I have the right to hope for." And he's gone and she is alone.  
  
  
She was ignorant about this before and she wished she still was, but what good  
  
  
Is that now? You can't change what you know and the question begs, Which is better?  
  
  
Not to know or to understand?   
  
  
  



End file.
